Blood On The Dance Floor :D
by xXdemolitionloverXx
Summary: Didn't know what to name it, too lazy to write a good summary... But, I worked hard on the story and I believe it to bemy best fanfic Dahvie Vanity, Jayy Von Monroe. Blood On The Dance Floor. Rated M for language and possibly some steamy pasionate boy sex
1. Chapter 1

::Dahvie POV::

"Dahvie?" I heard a voice, clear and melodic, followed by the close of the front door.

Shit. Shit shit shit. Jayy's home. God damn it. He wasn't supposed to be home yet! Not until after... after I...

Suddenly, a tall figure filled the doorway of the room I shared with him. I looked up and saw Jayy, wearing a grey sweater and black skinnie's. And large sunglasses. He smiled at me for a moment, and then looked at the desk behind me, the one I was trying to cover with a blanket. The smile turned into a look of suspicion. He yanked his sunglasses off and stalked over to me.

"Whatcha got there, Dahves?" he demanded, reaching for the blanket. I smacked his hand away.

"N-nothing..." I stammered. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Dahvie. What's going on?" He demanded. I felt a tear running down my face. I sniffled and stood up, running into the bathroom and locking the door. I rummaged through the medicing cabinet, looking for the package of razors. I took one out and set to work removing the blade. By the time he figured out what I'm doin, I though to myself, I'll already be gone.


	2. Chapter 2

::Jayy POV::

I walked to the desk and pulled back the blanket. I was horrified by what I saw. Sitting on the desk, there was a few scaps of paper, a pen, and...

A bottle of vodka and six bottles of assorted pills.

I grabbed a peice of paper that had some writing on it. It looked like a letter, addressed to me. And it was from Dahvie.

_Jayy, _

_I'm so so so sorry, Jayy. I'm sorry you're the one to find me. I'm sorry I'm leaving you. I'm sorry I'm weak and I can't handle pain like this. Jayy, I've been in love with you for two years. I know that you dont love me, I dont see why you ever would. I'm fat, ugly, and annoying. But I though that you should know. I've always been too afraid of losing you to tell you. But I can't take it anymore, seeing you with all those other guys and not with me. I'm sorry Jayy. I love you._

_-Dahvie_

My eyes grew wide. I picked up each bottle. Weight-control pills. Pain releiver. Antidepressants. Anti-anxiety meds. Lithium. Blood thinners. What the hell? I thought to myself. Where the fuck did he get all this? I dropped the pills as I realized something.

Dahvie had locked himself in the bathroom.

I ran towards the door, my fingers closing around the knob. Locked. I pounded on the door, screaming.

"Dahvie! Open the goddamn door! Now! Dahvie, please!" I begged, my eyes filling with tears. Dahvie loves me? And... he doesn't think I could ever love him? "Dahvie..." I choked out, leaning against the door. The world began to spin. I felt the ground rush up to meet me. I lay, slumped against the door, my head under the handle. "Dahvie..." I croaked, tears running down my face. "Dahvie, I love you too"


	3. Chapter 3

::Dahvie POV::

"Dahvie... I love you"

I heard Jayy's choked voice as I sank the blade into my skin. I stopped, my head whipping towards the door. I released the razor and it fell to the floor with a metallic ping. A small river of blood trailed down my arm, but it wasn't a fatal wound. I pressed a piece of toilet paper to my wrist and stood up, walking shakily towards the door. With a trembling hand, I reached for the handle and unlocked it. When I opened it, Jayy fell in. He popped up quickly to his feet and threw his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a rib-crushing embrace.

"Dahvie" Jayy blubbered. He was crying. "You fucking idiot, why would you do that? Why didn't you just tell me? You scared the shit out of me! I..." his voice broke and he sobbed. "I can't even bear the thought of losing you like that." He buried his face in my neck and cried. I held on to his waist, a tear running down my cheek.

"I..." I started.

"You what?" He pulled away from me. His face bore a look of angry betrayal. "What the fuck?" he demanded. "What possible excuse do you have for scaring the fucking shit out of me? What were you thinking? What if I hadn't come home when I did? How do you think I would've been affected when I found your goddamn BODY?" He was screaming at me now. I burst into tears and backed against a wall.

"I'm sorry" I whimpered, almost silently. His eyes softened, and he began crying again.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you." he walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. "Just... When I read that note... it just scared me. Mostly because, I felt the exact same way. Dahvie..." he grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. "I've been in love with you for two years." He brushed my tears away with his thumb and kissed me gently. His soft, warm mouth slanted over mine. I felt a tingle that started in my lips and worked its way through my whole body. He pulled away. "Dahvie..." his voice trailed rubbed my arms and slowly traced his fingers to the small cut on my wrist. A tear dripped from from his eye as he raised my arm to his lip, kissing the cut. "Dahvie, I can't lose you. Please. Promise me you wont do anything like this ever again. Please." He looked into my eyes pleadingly.

"I..." I stuttered. "I promise Jayy." He smiled and kissed me gently.

"Thank you. Now, come on. you look exaughsted. We should get some sleep." he pulled me towards the bedroom. I WAS exaughted. I started climbing into my small twin bed, but Jayy stopped me. "Sleep with me." He practically begged. I smiled.

"Yes sir."


	4. Chapter 4

::Jayy POV::

Dahvie and I climbed into my full size bed, snuggling under the warm grey comforter. His rainbow hair tickled my nose as he laid his head on my chest. I giggled- all manly-like, of course- and kissed the top of his head.

"Jayy..." he said softly, looking up at me with his huge brown eyes.

"Yes, Dahvie?" I replied, pecking his soft, succulent lips.

"Can we watch a movie?" he asked, puppydog eyeing me. I sighed; I was tired. All the crying and terror from the day had wiped me out. "Pleeeeeaaaseeee?" he begged, whining like a five year old. I groaned.

"Dahvie, can't we just go to bed? I'm hella tired..." Dahvie climbed on top of me, straddling my hips and started bouncing up and down. Grinding his crotch. Right. Into. Mine.

"Pleeeeeeeaaassseeee?" he whined. I moaned a little.

"Dahvie!" I groaned, trying to wiggle out from under him. He grabbed me by the wrists and pinned me to the bed. A wicked grin broke out across his face.

"I'll do anything you want," he said, a mischevous tone in his voice. "Anything."

I raised an eyebrow. "Anything, you say?" I mocked his mischevous tone. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Anything you want, Jayy-Jayy." he whispered in my ear. I turned my head and caught his lip between my teeth, sucking on it gently. He moaned a little.

"Dahvie..." I whispered, pulling my hands free and cupping his face.

"Jayy..." he whispered in reply. I rolled us over so I was straddling hips and flicked my tongue across his lips, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth, which I was grateful for, and I slid my tongue along his teeth. I felt Dahvie's hands sliding up my back... and taking my shirt with them. I shivered. I quickly yanked my shirt off and he smiled. I sat straight up, and he reached his hand up to trace his fingers along my tatooed chest.I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up to me, kissing him while attempting to pull off his shirt.

"Don't, Jayy." he said quietly, stopping my hands. I looked at him quizzically.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked.

"It's... its nothing..." he muttered. His face flushed red.

"Did I go too far, love?" I worried aloud. He shook his head.

"N-no, its just..." he stuttered. He seemed embarrassed. "I don't wanna take my shirt off... I don't want you to see my flab." He looked away from me and I smiled.

"David Jesus Torres," I began, sliding his shirt off slowly. "I want you to understand three things. One:" I kissed his lips softly. " is you're NOT fat. At all. You're fluffy. You only seem kinda chubby compared to me, 'cuz I look anorexic." I kissed the side of his neck as I tossed his shirt to the floor. "Two: Chubby is absolutely adorable. You are my fluffy little rainbow teddy bear." I kissed the center of his chest and he shivered. "And three, most importantly: I don't care if you weighed 300 pounds." I dragged my tongue all the way down his body, stopping at the waistline of his tight cheeta print skinny jeans."I'd still want to fuck your brains out." I moaned in the sexiest voice I could manage. He laid his head back on the pillow.

"Then do it," he growled, his voice echoing with lust and desperation. I smiled against his waist.

"Gladly."


	5. Chapter 5

::Still Jayy's POV::

I quickly set to work on removing his pants with my teeth. He gave a squeak of approval as I unbuttoned them, and judging by the bulge in his pants he wanted me just as bad as I wanted him. I smiled as I tore the fabric off of him.

"Jeez, sorry Dahves." I said, looking at the two ripped halves of his cheeta print skinny jeans.

"It's fine..." he muttered. I smiled and hooked my fingers in the waistline of his boxers. He gave a shudder of anticipation. He wanted them off. Now. Unfortunately for him, I liked to tease.

"Dahvie baby, you seem a little..." I traced a finger along his length through his boxers. "Uncomfortable." He moaned. "Would you like my assistance?" He nodded vigorously. I smirked.

"Please Jayy..." he whimpered. I slid my hand down into his boxers and stroked him teasingly. He moaned again, louder.

"What is it, Dahvie? Would you like something?" I wrapped my fingers around his member and began pumping slowly up and down.

"Jayy... fuck..." he moaned, arching his back. I pumped a little faster. His moans came quicker, his breathin short and choppy. "Jayy.. I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." I yanked his boxers down and took him in my mouth. He groaned loudly as I began to bob my head up and down. He began to whimper and suddenly, he spilled his seed into my mouth. I swallowed what I could get.

"Dahvie..." I whispered as he lay back, panting. He squeezed his eyes shut as I crawled next to him and held him in my arms.

"Jayy... that was... that was amazing," he sighed. I kissed his forehead and he snuggled up against me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I smirked.

"So, how about that movie?"


End file.
